Carrie Wilson
Early Life Carrie was born in 1981 and spent most of her life going back and forth living with her mom and dad seperately. When she was 13 she became a green belt in martial arts then a few years later she went and became a third degree black belt. She didn't think Much about being a Profesional Wrestler till both her sister and brother were in WCW 'Wrestling Career' Soon after finishing High School Carrie begin training at OVW till she got called up to Raw a couple of months later and started Managing Kurt Angle and at the same time began a rivalry with then current Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy. Eventually defeating him to become the second Woman to hold the title. After winning the Intercontinental Championship she started managing Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle and sometimes managing Edge and Christian. Which meant she worked as a tweener for a while. While she was managing those four she began a rivalry with Edge for the Intercontinental Championship. The rivalry would go on for 5 months before he would defeat her for the title. That would be the last time Carrie would hold a WWE Championship Until 2004 when she defeated Trish Stratus for the Womens Championship. In 2002 before the Brand Split she turned heel completely and joined the nWo which meant that she stopped Managing Kurt for the time being and started managing the members of the nWo. Her time in the nWo Ended when Vince McMahon disbanded the group. In 2002 after the Brand Split Carrie appeared on Smackdown mananging Kurt Angle still and started Mananging Chris Benoit again when he got transfered to Smackdown with Eddie Guerrero. When Kurt and Chris was forced to become a tag team by then Smackdown GM Stephanie McMahon. When that happened Carrie was mostly loyal to Kurt but had a little loyality for Chris as well. When their reign ended she continued to manage both superstars till Carrie turned on Kurt In 04 for firing all the Divas on Smackdown. She remained Chris's manager till his death in June 07. While Managing Both Kurt and Chris Carrie was a Heel on Smackdown and a Face on Raw. When she was Kurt's assistant on Smackdown she was forced to watch her friends and family suffer including her sister Torrie Wilson. While on Raw in 04 Carrie got involved with Chris's Rivalry with Triple H and Shawn Michaels most of the time helping him from being double teamed. Meanwhile while she was helping Chris out she also got herself in a rivalry with Trish Stratus and most of the Raw Divas eventually nicknaming herself 'The Anti Diva'. At Wrestlemania 20 Carrie defeated Victoria and Molly Holly to become the Womens Champion. She would go on to hold the Championship for almost a half a year. While she was feuding with the entire Raw Diva Locker Room (Minus Lita, Ally Copeland and Newcomers Kayla Bautista and Lisa Orton) She also got involved in Chris's Rivalry with Evoultion, There she won her second Intercontinental Championship from Randy Orton While holding the Womens Championship and the Intercontinental Championship she would also win Smackdown's WWE Championship and hold it for 7 months before losing it to then Boyfriend John Cena. On April 14, 2004 Carrie got her first World tag team title reign when her and Chris won the World tag team championships from Evoultion. They held the titles till Bad Blood that year when they lost the titles to La Resistance. Her second one came when her and John Cena won the titles in 2007 from Rated RKO. When the 2005 Draft appeared she once again stayed on both Raw and Smackdown but this time being John Cena's Manager on Raw and staying Chris Benoit's manager on Smackdown. While being John Cena's On screen Girlfriend she along with Raw Divas, Trish Stratus and Ashley got involved in a Rivalry with Vince's Devils which consisted of Carrie's sister Torrie, Candice Michelle and Victoria and continued to be in a rivalry with them until they broke up. After losing the WWE Championship to him they became an On Screen Couple at the same time Carrie would be a member of DX Darning their second time around while they went against Rated RKO. After John Cena's Rivalry ended with Edge he got traded to Smackdown because it was rumored that he and Carrie kept fighting backstage all the time. Carrie Remained in DX Till she left the WWE In Late 2008. In 2006 while she was in DX and managing John Cena she went back to Managing Chris Benoit after weeks of Chavo and Vickie Guerrero attacking him. She joined in the rivalry when she attacked Vickie while talking to Chris. This would not be the only time she would be in a rivalry with Vickie. In Late 2007 when Carrie won the United States Championship and the Womens Championship in the same night she got switched over to Smackdown and became Batista's Manager while he was in a rivalry against Edge and then Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. She remained Batista's Manager till he got drafted to Raw in June 08. She also Remained on Smackdown till November of 08. A few months later in March of 09 she showed up at TNA's Destination X PPV as the Special Guest enforcer for AJ Styles vs. Booker T for the Legands Championship. After the match it was announced that Carrie had joined the Frontline in the war against the Main Event Mafia. Darning that time her and AJ would go on to hold the TNA World Tag Team Champions 3 times. She would also hold the TNA Knockout Championship 4 times darning her run with the Company. After Leaving TNA in February of 2010 she took some time off to have her second child with then Fiance Edge. After she had her son she took time off to rest. She returned at WWE Night Of Champions being the Mystery Opponent of Dolph Ziggler for his Intercontinental Championship. After she defeated him for it she went on to hold the title for 11 months till losing it to Cody Rhodes on the August, 12, 2011 edition of Friday Night Smackdown. After she won the Intercontinental Championship it was announced that she would be a Pro on NXT Season 4 being a Pro to then FCW Heavyweight Champion Brandon Hall. While being his Pro she continued to be in a Rivalry with Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship and eventually for Edge's World Heavyweight Championship. While Dolph and Carrie went for Edge's Title she and Edge began an On Screen Relationship and continued the relationship with him till he had to retire in April. At The Royal Rumble Carrie did not win the World Heavyweight Championship but later that night she entered the Royal Rumble at number 39 and eliminated Wade Barrett and Santino before eventually eliminating Alberto Del Rio and becoming the first Diva to Win the Royal Rumble. A Few Weeks Later on Raw Carrie announced that she would face Edge for his World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania. Both Edge and Carrie almost didn't make it to Wrestlemania because then Smackdown Offical Consultant Vickie Guerrero accused them of attacking Smackdown General Manager Adrienne Irvine but Adrienne came back and revealed Vickie and Dolph Ziggler as her attackers and Fired Dolph Ziggler that night. On The March 1st episode of NXT it was announced that her rookie Brandon won and got him and her a WWE Tag Team Title Shot which they cashed it in at Wrestlemania against Josh Trudel and Kyle Smith and won the titles. She returned as a Pro for NXT Season 5 being a pro to Chelsea Benoit helping her win that season. At Wrestlemania Carrie also won the World Heavyweight Championship defeating Edge for the title. She is still Currently Holding it along with the Tag Team Titles. Darning the 2011 WWE Draft Carrie along with Brandon got drafted over to Raw there she was in a Rivalry with The Miz and Alex Riley till Alex turned against him. While feuding with them Carrie formed the Tag team Double C (Triple C soon Chelsea got added to the group) with Cora Jacobs and Evil/Insane with then WWE Champion Haylie Trudel After her rivalry with Miz ended for the time being she began a rivalry with CM Punk eventually putting her career on the line at Money In The Bank which she successfuly made sure Punk did not get her world title. He returned two weeks later and the two faced off at Summerslam where Carrie once again defended her title. At Night Of Champions Carrie and Brandon Defeated Awesome Truth to retain their tag titles and Carrie defeated Alberto with the Crippler Crossface to retain her WHC she used the same move to beat Alberto again. On October 12th it was announced that Carrie along with the Co VP of the WWE Divas Laura Levesque, Ally Copeland and Chelsea Benoit became the new Owners of the WWE and created the Stable Redemption. Their first ruling was that Ally and Chelsea became the Co GM's of Raw with John Laurinaitis It is Rumored that Carrie will be bringing back her Anti Diva Gimmick but at the moment it's just a Rumor. At Vengenance her and Brandon retained their titles against Air Boom and Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler. She also retained her World Title against Alberto Del Rio. On the October 24th edition of Raw it was announced that Redemption brought back the WWE Womens Championship and Carrie along with her teammates will face The Sisters Of Salvation and Stacy Laurinaitis, Arianna Irvine, Riley Stephens and Alex Jones for the title at Survivor Series with the last Diva standing getting the title. On October 31st it was announced that Brandon was injured and would miss two months of action so until he comes back Chelsea and Cora will take over for Brandon in defending the titles thus defending the titles under the freebird rule. 'Personal Life' Starting in 2002 and ending in Late 2007 Carrie was involved in a 5 year relationship with John Cena but ended in 07 shortly after Carrie had their Daughter Selena. Shortly after breaking up with John. Carrie began dating Edge and eventually getting married to him On May, 22, 2010. Carrie and her sisters Katie and Karla are 100% Straightedge In addition to her Martial Arts Training Carrie also has some MMA training under her belt. Siblings: Torrie Wilson (Half Sister), Sting (Half Brother), Karla Wilson (Half Sister), Katie Borden (Half Sister), AJ Styles (Half Brother In Law), Ally Copeland (Sister In Law), Wade Barrett (Brother In Law), Sydney Copeland (Sister In Law) Children: Selena Wilson (Daughter), Edward Copeland (Son) Nieces/Nephews: Asia Borden (Half Niece), Garrett Borden (Half Nephew), Avery, Ajay, Albey and Skylar Jones (Half Nephews and Half Adoptive Niece) Cousins: Candice Newcomb (Half Cousin), Rayne Roberts (Cousin in Law), Miranda Overton (Half Cousin) 'Divas Championship Controversy' In a December 2010 Interview when Carrie was asked about going for the Divas Championship in the Future Carrie said this. "I don't think I would be going for the title anytime soon because I don't think that the title has meaning yet. I just think that the Divas Championship is for Divas who are Eye Candy in the WWE 99% Of the Time. I feel that Divas like Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Laura Helmsley and Carissa Michaels can help that title have meaning you know." When that interview was plublished Carrie got alot of heat along the Divas that has since then cooled down. And Carrie is slowly changing her views on the Divas Championship. 'Nicknames' *The Anti Diva (From 2004-2005 2011-Present maybe) 'Finishers' *Destinybreaker (RKO off the Ropes) *Death Lock Neck Lock (Twist Legs Around Opponent really Hard) *Spear *Darkness Approaches (Knee Drop From The Top Rope and Used Rarely) *Ankle Lock *Crippler Crossface 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Carrie and Brandon *Carrie and Karla *Sisters Of Darkness (Her and Katie) *Carrie and Audrey *Triple C *Evil/Insane *Redemption (Her, Ally, Laura and Chelsea) 'Managers Managed' *nWo (Till July 02) *Kurt Angle (Till 04) *Chris Benoit (Till 07) *Batista (Till June 08) *AJ Styles (Till 10) *Edge (Till April 11) *John Cena *CM Punk *Alex Riley *Brandon Hall *Jasmine El 'Managers' *Kurt Angle (Till 04) *Chris Benoit (Till 07) *Katie Borden (Till 06 and till 10) *AJ Styles (Till 10) *Edge (Till April 11) *Brandon Hall *Audrey Dunn *Jasmine El *Laura Levesque *Ally Copeland *Chelsea Benoit Title Reigns/Accomplishments Title Reigns *5 Time WWE Womens Champion *2 Time WWE United States Champion *5 Time WWE Intercontinental Champion *1 Time WWE Champion *2 Time WWE World Tag Team Champion (With Chris Benoit 1 Time and With John Cena 1 Time) *3 Time TNA Tag Team Champion *4 Time TNA Knockout Champion *1 Time WWE Tag Team Champion (Current) (With Brandon Hall 1 Time and Chelsea Benoit 1 Time) *1 Time World Heavyweight Champion (Current) Accomplishments *2011 Royal Rumble Winner *On and Off GM of Raw or Smackdown Entrance Music *In The End by Linkin Park (1999- March 2002 and from July 2002-2008) *Rockhouse by Frank Shelley (Used as singles theme and when going out with the nWo) (March 2002-July 2002) *Maniac by Girlicious (2010-2011) *Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin (Singles Theme 1) *Lying From You by Linkin Park (Singles Theme 2) *Go Time by Down With Webster (Singles Theme 3) *Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park (Tag Team Theme With Brandon) *Higher by Taio Cruz (feat. Travie McCoy) (Tag Team Theme With Karla) *Got It Made by Theory Of a Deadman (Tag Team Theme With Audrey) *The Last Fight by Bullet For My Valentine (Triple C Theme) *Session One by Eminem (Feat Slaughterhouse) (Evil/Insane Theme) *What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) by Evanescence (Redemption Theme 1) *The Takeover by New Medicene (Redemption Theme 2) Twitter Account Carrie's Twitter account is @CWilson and mostly uses it to joke around with her friends and update her fans on some things going on with her. She also uses it to get on to the imposters posing as her or Edge. Category:Coolchic79260 Wrestling OC's